


Against

by siyeonists



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonists/pseuds/siyeonists
Summary: “I can’t do this anymore.”“What?”“If only I had met you years earlier.”“Don’t do this right now.”“If only I could turn this color back to its original.”“Please, don’t disappear.”





	Against

Barging into the crowded room, Siyeon, smelling all the alcoholic beverages around her, sat down in the corner. She wasn’t feeling good ever since last week. She bit her lip, remembering every memory back then. The awful bright color of someone’s soul. The way those eyes stared at her for only a few seconds. The way their gazes greeted each other. The way that person smiled as if she was not a devil in disguise.   
“What is it again, Siyeon?”   
Siyeon looked up to see her friend Handong handing over a glass of vodka. She gestured to put it on her table and to sit down, although she didn’t really answer the question. She just rubbed her chin while focusing on the memory that she hoped was already gone by now but she was disappointed by the fact she could still remember the curve of the angel’s lips on her face.   
“Jesus Christ.”  
Siyeon let out and Handong stopped sipping tequila from her glass. She gave her older friend a deadly stare but later on rolled her eyes.  
“You left that kingdom, let alone you said you will never say that name ever again.”  
Siyeon just slumped her back on the sofa. She let her eyes wander around the room filled with sweaty humans dancing along to the ear-wrecking music, booming from the huge speakers. She also noticed those people who were now sleeping on the floor, on their friend’s lap, stumbling while walking back to their places and she just shook her head.  
“Those who believe in him even join a curse word along with his name so using it as an expression is not new anymore.”  
Handong just scoffed and finished her glass to refill it again. Siyeon only stared at the flow of the liquid as it passes through the mouth of the bottle to the rounded shape of the glass. The light reflected on the surface and she was blinded for a millisecond. It only took that short to remember the girl she saw last week at the street where Handong currently is staying. Gripping her hair slowly, she looked down on the floor and sighed for the nth time.   
“This is getting weirder. I just saw her once but she never left my mind.”  
She spoke, now tapping her fingernails on the table and eyeing her untouched drink.  
“Is the devil in love now?”  
Handong teased her. It’s obvious by the way she winked as she slowly put her lips onto the mouth of the glass and drank the fluid. Siyeon rolled her eyes and put her feet on the table.   
“Did you forget why the whole army left?”  
Siyeon stated, bending her body slightly to lift her drink and sipped, letting her throat be painted with the taste of vodka and feeling it into her veins.   
“Well, God said, love your enemies.”  
Handong blurted out and Siyeon just gave her a deadly gaze.  
“Shut the fuck up. What do you know about God anyways?”  
“All I know is that my meal every night screams his name before their last breath.”  
Siyeon rolled her eyes and started on finishing her vodka. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, receiving a confused look from her friend.  
“You just got here, didn’t you miss me?”  
“There’s no way that I will watch you sink your fangs onto your next victim’s neck, Handong. So I’ll be leaving now. Enjoy your meal.”  
With that, Siyeon started walking against the pile of humans in front of her. They smell awful. Everyone around her was already drunk and failed to go back to their seats.   
“Such a waste of time.”  
She stepped out the place and was greeted by the cold breeze of summer. It’s already night time and her mission to collect souls was still ongoing due to the victims’s health, being back and forth to the hospital. No, she never cared but she found it very laborious to come back every single time and finding out her victim is in the hospital room, or wherever.   
“It’s new that you don’t feel the cold.”   
Someone from behind spoke and she just ignored her and continued walking towards her car.   
“I got used to it, Yoohyeon, what brings you here? You’re not supposed to be here, especially near someone like me, unless you’re looking for a quick way to die.”  
Yoohyeon followed her into her car and Siyeon gave her permission to get in. Siyeon started driving and the other just hummed along to a song they’re both familiar with.   
“I heard about it, from the Minister.”   
Siyeon nodded, asking for Yoohyeon to continue whatever she’s saying.   
“They were sent to make sure that humans’ souls won’t fade just like that. You’ve been found out.”   
Siyeon stopped the car and took a good look at the bishop sitting beside her.   
“I’ve been found out? It was our job to collect souls. Your church always makes everything about you. The universe doesn’t revolve around you dirty creatures.”   
Yoohyeon smirked and let out a laugh.  
“Dirty? You devils created this shit. Just do your jobs quickly or just lay low.”  
Siyeon gripped on the wheel tightly and banged her head on it, which made Yoohyeon laugh.   
“I’m not breaking any rules, right?”   
Siyeon asked.  
“Not yet. You saw one of them, right?”  
“Yeah, what about it?”  
“Just don’t interact with any of them, and finish that one human already. You’re past your due date.”  
“It’s not my fault that she’s back in the hospital again. Your God never makes a concrete decision to follow someone’s certain prayers.”  
“Excuse me but there are zillions of prayers, so shut your old mouth.” Yoohyeon said and opened the car door. She peeked at Siyeon and gave her a flying kiss to tease her. “I’ll be flying now, thanks for the car ride even if I didn’t need it.”  
With that, Yoohyeon disappeared, leaving a speck of dust on the ground. Siyeon saw how dark the dust was, signifying the sins of the bishop herself. It’s still a mystery on why she hasn’t found yet and kicked out of the Heavens.   
Siyeon drove to the hospital of the being on her list. She put on her dark coat first and was erased on the eyes of everyone except for the other supernatural beings. Stepping out and walking towards the room, she saw an old lady lying down on her bed. This is so sad. She never stopped feeding her pet kittens yet she’s being delivered this fast. God failed. She walked closer, touched the center of the lady’s chest and chanted her line, “HOSET OHW ESE UYO SAERT TA UYO, HETY ONPERD RUYO ETAF”.  
With that, a thin black line ascended from the woman’s body. She collected it and put it into her coat’s right pocket. She heard the emergency sound going off the next second and a panicked nurse barged into the room. She called the doctor and that’s Siyeon’s cue to leave.   
While walking back to her car, she saw a familiar figure landing in front of the hospital. The light she gives off made Siyeon cover her eyes. The angel walked inside with a worried face. It’s her. Siyeon remembered the lady she saw last week. Is she her guardian?   
Siyeon drove back to her place, forcing herself to forget about the woe of the angel she saw. She dialed Yoohyeon but to no avail, she only got into the voicemail.   
Her head started aching and she heard a whisper.   
“Don’t do that again, Jesus.”  
Handong let out a laugh.   
“Stop with your mind tricks, mosquito. Why are you here?” Siyeon asked, eyeing Handong who’s wiping her mouth with her handkerchief. She noticed some blood stains on her friend’s clothes. “You finished your meal so quick.”  
“Yeah, she thought she’s going to top me but I bit her and drank her blood. By the way, did you finish your job?”  
“Yeah, just did. Yoohyeon came to tell me I was found out by the church.”  
“It’s because you’re past your deadline already. It’s been like five days.”  
“The lady just wanted to feed her pet kittens while she’s still breathing.”  
“You should’ve told me earlier, I could’ve adopted them poor babies.”  
Siyeon rolled her eyes. She remembered the angel once again and questioned Handong.  
“Last week—”  
“The lady. Yes, you’re in love. Next.”  
“Shut up. I was gonna ask if something happened around your place.”  
“Except from the fact that I had some snacks during the day, nothing else happened.”  
“Snacks?” Siyeon leaned in, focusing on Handong who’s cleaning herself.  
“Yeah, I collected humans willing to ‘study’ with me but they ended up inside my veins.”  
“So that was it.” Siyeon murmured, grabbing her phone and calling Yoohyeon for the second time again.   
“What was it?”  
“The lady I saw last week visited the hospital just soon after I collected the soul.”  
“Wait, so she’s from above?”  
“Yeah, probably. Her wings are too bright for me.”  
“Brighter than your old ones?”  
Siyeon ignored her comment and focused on the phone. Yoohyeon didn’t answer. The bishop probably is doing something. Handong noticed the call details and shot her a glare.  
“I told you to stop associating yourself with her. She might get you killed.”   
Handong said. She never felt comfortable with Yoohyeon being Siyeon’s close friend. Yoohyeon once appeared in front of her. She was the one who made her this way. She hated her so much but then she got this immersive strength and mind power.   
“She’s also the one who saves my ass everytime. What’s your point? I know the risks. She’s actually in danger right now. She can’t even disappear in front of the church members.”  
“Why?”  
“Her dust is too dark.”  
“What about it?”  
“The color of the dust is the color of the soul.”  
“So she’s been doing some non-bishop things behind everyone?”  
Siyeon only nodded. She grabbed the book that she never touched ever since she got it.   
“Wow you can read?” Handong teased as she sat down on the sofa beside her friend.   
“And I can certainly kill you in a snap.”  
“Try me, devil. I’m immortal.”  
“So am I.”  
“No, you’re not, sweetie. You can fade away, remember?”  
Siyeon looked up. Handong’s right. There’s only one problem being a devil. Back then, she didn’t give a damn about it. She hated the heavens. She despise every white wings owner. Her anger for them never ceased after everything that happened. Right now, she’s feeling a certain fear, knowing that there might be a slight problem regarding the first rule. She turned the book to the third page where the rules are stated.   
“I’m sleeping, you can now leave.” Siyeon closed the book and stood up, walking to her room.   
“Earlier, you left so soon. Now, you’re kicking me out? I can’t believe we’re friends.”  
Handong faked a hurt expression and Siyeon jokingly replied.  
“Who said we are friends?”  
Siyeon closed the door to her room and left Handong in the living room. She knew that her friend can exit without her help. She closed her eyes and let the night eat her worries away.  
\--  
She was awaken by the sound of her phone going off. She grabbed it and answered the call without looking at the screen.   
“Whoever you are, I can kill you.” Siyeon greeted.  
“Yeah, I know that devil. But before you do that, can you come to our meeting place? I have something to tell you.”   
“You can tell me now, Yoohyeon.”  
“No, I want to personally talk to you regarding this. I’ll meet you in 20 minutes.”  
“Jesus, Yoohyeon, I don’t have wings.”  
“Yes you do. You can’t fly using them though. Just get ready now. Bye.”   
Yoohyeon ended the call and Siyeon immediately got ready. She arrived at the old warehouse looking for a sign of Yoohyeon.   
“Howdy, how’s your flight?” The bishop appeared behind a stack of boxes, holding a book.  
“The car ride was okay. Now tell me what’s so important that you woke me up.”   
“She saw you or rather, she felt you.” Siyeon gave a confused look. “Gahyeon, a new member of the new group created by the new commandments.”   
“That’s too many ‘new’.”  
“I know, but what’s important is that… she felt your presence last night. Where’s the soul?”   
Yoohyeon moved a chair from the corner in front of Siyeon and sat down. She waited for Siyeon to hand her the collected lady’s soul but Siyeon didn’t move.   
“What’s this group again?”   
“To prevent you guys in collecting souls.”  
“She failed last night then.”  
“Yes she did. Now she’s being questioned at this moment. Can you give me the soul now, please?”   
Siyeon grabbed what she needed from her right pocket and gave it to Yoohyeon. As soon as the bishop saw it, her eyes turned bright and a smile appeared on her face.   
“I saw her last week, she failed too I guess.” Siyeon commented, remembering Handong’s story last night.  
“Wait, you saw her?” Yoohyeon asked and Siyeon just nodded.   
“Yeah, a friend of mine was having a tasty afternoon—”  
“They weren’t supposed to walk outside during the afternoons. Maybe she was found out.”   
Yoohyeon put the soul inside a small bottle and began arranging the chair back to where she got it.  
“Did you call me to warn me about the possible threat?”   
“Yes, indeed. Since she’s now being questioned, and she knows about your existence, she might try to approach you. Just make sure you’ll ignore her, I can’t lose my partner in crime now, can I?” Yoohyeon leaned in and whispered the last sentence. She tapped Siyeon’s shoulder and disappeared as soon as she leaned back. Siyeon was now standing alone in the center of an old warehouse.   
She drove to Handong’s place and knocked on the door. Greeted by her blood-sucking friend, she let herself in and told her what Yoohyeon shared earlier when they met.   
“Okay so she’s coming for you? Why though?” Handong asked, she’s organizing her blood packs and putting them into the freezer.   
“Yoohyeon said that she’s a new member, she’s probably going to ask me a lot.”  
“But you shall never talk to someone from the other side.”  
“I know, Yoohyeon already warned me. Plus we’re still not sure if she’s really going for me. She doesn’t even know where I live.”  
Handong nodded and went on to pour the red liquid into her glass. She jokingly offered some for Siyeon but she only got a glare in response. Right now, Siyeon’s waiting for a phone call from their society regarding the next soul owner. After hours of sitting and talking with Handong, Siyeon realized that she probably won’t get any notifications today. The doorbell rang and Handong quickly moved to hide the drink from plain sight. Siyeon waited until her friend opened the door. To her surprise, a bright light blinded her and was soon staring at the girl who’s standing in front of the door.  
“Jesus, what are you doing here?” Siyeon nervously stood up, not moving from her place and questioning the girl.  
“Okay, who is she?” Handong, who’s still holding her door, kept on looking between the unfamiliar face and Siyeon.  
“Can I ask something?” The girl staring at Siyeon asked.  
She tried stepping inside but Handong stopped her.   
“No, you’re not welcome here. I don’t even know who you are or why you’re here so might as well get going now.”   
“She killed the lady without prior notice. I need to talk to her as what the church commanded me.” The girl answered, waiting for Handong to let her in but she didn’t.   
“Sorry but you cannot come in.”  
The girl looked around the place. Her eyes then landed on Siyeon who’s still shaking.   
“It’s okay to talk with this distance.” Siyeon said.   
“With my door open? Go somewhere else please.”   
Siyeon glared at her friend and walked slowly to where they are.   
“I’m Gahyeon.”   
“I know. Let’s talk somewhere. Wait for me at the nearest port.”   
“Why wait?”  
“I only have a car.”  
“What about those?” Gahyeon pointed at Siyeon’s back. She can see it too huh.   
“I can’t use them, so please just listen to me.”  
Gahyeon nodded and left. Handong looked at Siyeon with a worried face.   
“Are you sure about this?”  
“Right now? No. But I can’t let her follow me all day. If I can finish this now, then I will. Don’t worry, I’ll be back.”  
Siyeon grabbed her coat and started driving to the location.   
“I was waiting for 20 minutes.”  
“I told you I cannot fly.”  
“Why not?”  
“Please, let’s just finish this okay? No more other questions.”  
Siyeon said and leaned on her car. She looked at Gahyeon and gestured her to start. The smaller looked confused but started talking.  
“You’re not supposed to kill her without prior notice.”  
“And you’re not supposed to walk during the day.”  
“Let me finish my statements first.” Gahyeon asked and Siyeon nodded. “I know you collect souls, but the church created our group to minimize the deaths of those prayers who haven’t been answered yet.”   
“And you’re pointing your finger at us who are just doing their jobs? Wasn’t it supposed to be your God’s fault?” Siyeon snapped.   
“It’s not his fault that there are too many humans. Please listen.”  
“So just tell him to kill everyone again, just like what he did years ago.”   
Gahyeon looked down, she knew at this point that Siyeon will never listen to whatever she’s trying to tell her.   
“I won’t slow down for you, it’s my job. Get lost now.”  
Siyeon spoke making Gahyeon to walk closer to her. Siyeon jumped farther and begged her to not come any closer.  
“Whatever you’re wanting to tell me, I’ll listen, just don’t come near me, I beg of you.”  
“You have wings.”  
Gahyeon pointed. Siyeon relaxed and sat down on the bench near her.   
“Yeah I do, what about it?”   
“You said you can’t fly. Why not?”  
“You really are a new member of the church, you still haven’t read every books regarding every creatures.”  
“You’re a devil.”  
“Thanks for stating the obvious, head with a halo.” Siyeon sighed. “Yes, I’m a devil. Yes, I have wings. Want to guess how?”   
Gahyeon answered, “You were one of us.”  
Siyeon looked at her and saw the bright soul she has. Her eyes are lit up, maybe because of the sun above them or it’s just her beautiful orbs. Siyeon could see her halo above her head. It was noticeable to them only.   
“I was part of the army until your god decided to kill my family.”   
“He won’t do that.”  
“Okay guess what? He did, and he did it when I was out fighting the devils.”   
“No way.”   
Gahyeon’s halo began to glitch. Siyeon knew about it. Hers glitch and faded as soon as she found out about the death of her whole family. She wanted to comfort the angel and told her that it’s alright to doubt.   
“It was true. That’s why I changed course. All I have left are my wings, which I cannot use.”   
It was silent. Gahyeon’s halo recovered its light after some time. Siyeon began talking again, Gahyeon sat down on the other bench.  
“These wings that you’re seeing right now are shadows of my old ones. In a snap of his fingers, my precious wings disappeared. My halo? They faded when I found out about what happened. What else do you need to know?” Siyeon asked the other who’s now staring at her.   
“You chose to join the bad side?”  
“Bad side? After what I told you, you still think you’re on the good side?”  
Gahyeon was speechless. She’s feeling anxious after listening to the devil. She wanted to comfort her but Siyeon just flinch everytime she tries to move closer.   
“I need to confront this to the church.”  
“Please. Do not. You’ll be in danger for even talking to me. Forget everything that I said, just tell them to fuck off.”  
Siyeon stood up and walked to her car.   
“Are you expecting me to let this go?”  
“Yes, you’re an angel, take the Heaven’s side and leave me alone.”   
Gahyeon saw the pain in Siyeon’s eyes before she drove off. She spread her wings and went back above.   
She was greeted by her friends who were obviously waiting for her. Beside them were the Minister.   
“Follow me, Miss Lee.”   
\--  
“How did it go?” Handong shot her question to Siyeon who’s eating steak in front of her.   
“I managed to be meters away from her, and told her about my past. She seemed disappointed now.”  
Her phone rang and she answered it quickly.  
“Jesus Christ, Siyeon, I told you not to interact with any angels but you did! Where are you right now?”   
She told Yoohyeon where she was and a minute later, Yoohyeon appeared in front of them and Handong immediately pinned her against the wall.   
“Why the fuck are you here?”  
Siyeon stood to stop her friend from killing the bishop. Yoohyeon just smirked.  
“How’s your life as an immortal being? Are you enjoying it?”   
“Yoohyeon, stop. Handong, please just sit down.”  
Siyeon begged them and they followed. Handong sat down far from where the other two were sitting.   
“Apart from you and I being in danger, Gahyeon is about to be kicked out too.”   
“What for?”   
“First, for talking to you. Second, for confronting.” Yoohyeon answered.   
“Jesus, I told her not to go against him or she’s dead.”   
“You almost died. What went through your head to talk to her?”   
“She visited out of the blue. I want to finish whatever it was.”   
“The church found out that she met with you. Out of every devils she would go to, she chose you. That girl.” Yoohyeon sighed.   
“Am I supposed to be hearing this right now?”   
“Yes, I want you to save her ass.”   
“You’re expecting a devil to save an angel? Are you insane?”  
“Just admit that you want Siyeon to die, and go off.” Handong blurted as she’s glaring at Yoohyeon.  
“Meet her at the warehouse. Farewell.” After that, Yoohyeon disappeared.   
“Jesus, her dust really is dark.” Handong commented, “Now I’m gonna clean the floor.”   
“I gotta go.”  
“Siyeon, I have a bad feeling about this. Why do you have to follow her? She’s obviously putting you in danger.”   
“I should’ve never told her my story. I don’t want an innocent angel to disappear because of me. I’m sorry.”   
Siyeon left to meet Gahyeon at the warehouse. She was expecting Yoohyeon to be there but only the smaller being was waiting for her.   
“Siyeon.”   
“Child, I told you not to confront, why the hell did you do that?”  
Gahyeon was on the floor. She was crying. Siyeon noticed that her halo has already disappeared. Siyeon almost touched her but she remembered the rules.  
“Jesus, look at me. I warned you already.”  
“I felt bad. Being an angel but letting things like that go doesn’t fit well. I had to do something.”   
“I’m just a stranger, hence a devil, now you’re going to be kicked out because of someone like me.”   
“They told me to do something.” Siyeon looked at Gahyeon intensely and waited for her to continue. “But I’m not someone who could do that.”   
“What is it?” Siyeon asked but Gahyeon stayed silent. “Okay, they might’ve gave you a date, until when?”   
Gahyeon looked up to meet Siyeon’s gaze. “A day.”  
Siyeon was dumbfounded. Heaven really is a shitty place. She told Gahyeon to stand up and get inside her car.  
“Why?”  
“Let’s go somewhere far from here for now.”   
Gahyeon followed Siyeon and entered the car.   
“Please don’t touch anything, including me.” Siyeon spoke.   
\--  
“Here’s a blanket. You can continue sleeping on the grassy field.”   
Siyeon offered her Captain America blanket to Gahyeon and she got a laugh in response. For a minute, they both forgot about everything.   
“Are you sure you’re a devil?” Gahyeon teased and Siyeon just rolled her eyes.   
After a moment of pure silence, Siyeon noticed that Gahyeon’s now sleeping and covered her with her blanket. The night was still young. She called Yoohyeon.   
“I checked the warehouse but you weren’t there. Where are you? Are you at Handong’s?” Yoohyeon answered immediately.   
“No, I’m not. I’m with Gahyeon. I’ll solve this on my own. You’ll be safe.” Siyeon told her, while looking at the sky.  
“Where are you right now?”   
“There’s no need for you to come here, so don’t.”  
“Okay, I’ll let you for now.”  
“Yoohyeon.”  
“Yes?”  
“Please don’t hurt Handong once everything’s done.”  
“What are you talking about?” Yoohyeon asked but Siyeon hang up.   
She looked down at Gahyeon who’s sleeping peacefully next to her. She wanted to touch her hair but couldn’t. Not right now, at least.   
Siyeon knew what was happening. After experiencing everything from being a part of the Heaven’s kingdom, she knew exactly what they told Gahyeon. She wanted to be mad and lash out on the bishop but that won’t do well. Right now, all she could think of was to do what’s right. She cannot even imagine a devil like her to doing something good but she guessed her angel side is still inside of her body.  
\--  
“Good morning, angel.”   
Gahyeon was greeted by a steak prepared by Siyeon. She looked at her watch and realized she only have less than 12 hours to follow what she was told to do. Siyeon felt Gahyeon’s worries and offered her a dish. She also made some juice for them to drink.   
“The sky looks beautiful today, don’t ignore it.” Siyeon said and began eating.   
They were still on the same place. Surrounded by flowers and well colored grassy field. Gahyeon knew that the devil was only trying to get her mind off the issue that she’s facing right now. Although she’s sure of not following what she’s told to do, she still asks herself if she’s doing the right thing as an angel. Angels are good. Angels take the right side. Angels… aren’t supposed to be with devils though. She looked at Siyeon who’s enjoying the meal and smiled, knowing that she’s doing something for someone although they just met, she knew that her heart will be satisfied just seeing that being.   
“You collect souls right? Who tells you whose soul to collect then?”  
Gahyeon asked, shaking her mind from everything.  
“Why would you want to know?”  
“Just curious.”  
“Well, the higher-ups notify us. Never met any of them though.”  
“Is it really hot down there?”  
Siyeon eyes grew bigger but than facepalmed when she realized what Gahyeon was talking about. Her cheeks turned red as she answered.   
“W-Well, it isn’t really. I’ve only been there for a month. It’s not like what the books, or cartoons show. It’s just the same temperature, maybe close to the temperature of the countries near the equator.”   
“So it’s still hot?”  
“Compared to Korea? Yeah.”   
Siyeon finished her meal and drank her juice. Her phone vibrated a lot of time already but she ignored it. Gahyeon moved closer to her and told her the steak was good. Siyeon moved back and smiled.   
“Why do you keep on moving away everytime I come close?”  
Siyeon didn’t answer. She stood up and cleaned the place. She remembered putting picnic necessities inside her car, now she had a blast using it for the first and the last time. She looked at Gahyeon who’s now admiring the flowers near her. Her wings were still there, they’re still shining. Her eyes were still as bright as the sunlight today. It was still the same damn feeling back when she first saw her last week. She was confused as to why she could be this beautiful. It pained her when she remembered that she’s not going to see her again after tonight.   
“Gahyeon, come here.”   
Siyeon called out to her angel friend and pointed at the butterflies. Gahyeon smiled so wide and began walking closer to them. She felt her heart bloom as she watches the smaller being running around, following the butterflies. It was once again a peaceful life. It felt just like the old times. She grabbed her phone and took a stolen photo of the angel and called Handong.   
She was greeted with a scream and she told her not to worry because they’re safe. Siyeon also told her that she’ll come back soon. Handong bought it and ended the call. Siyeon sent the Gahyeon photo to her friend and got teased by her but she just ignored.   
“Aren’t we going back?”  
Gahyeon sneaked beside Siyeon, startling her that she almost threw her phone on the ground.   
“Do you know how to drive?”   
Gahyeon only gave her a confused look.   
“I forgot you can fly, ignore the question. Let’s stay for a little more. It’ll only be a few hours.”  
“I’m not doing it.”   
“The order?”  
“Yeah. I’m happy right now. Thanks to you.”   
Siyeon nodded and smiled back. The next few hours, they just talked about being angels. Siyeon said she missed having working wings and dashing through the sky, looking down at the ground.   
“Your friend, what is she?”  
“A vampire.”  
“So she was the one who killed those people?”  
“Oh that, yes. You got caught because of that, right?”  
“Yes,” Gahyeon pouted, “All I want is to walk during the day and watch humans doing their daily routine.”  
“Do you want to be an angel forever?”   
That question took Gahyeon by surprise. If she’s not going to do what she’s ought to do, she won’t be an angel forever. She might lose her wings forever, just like Siyeon’s.   
“I don’t know. But does that define me?”  
Siyeon looked at her and smiled. She was right. Angel or not, she still has the control over her life. She’s partly sad that she will never see her smiles and laughs again, but she’s doing it for her.   
She wondered why she’s doing this but there’s no definite answer for that question. She’s happy with it and she hoped that Gahyeon will forgive her.   
She probably won’t.  
“Let’s go.”   
Siyeon stood up and Gahyeon followed. She drove back to the warehouse.   
“Promise me, you’ll live your life the way you wanted it to be without people dictating you.”  
Siyeon said as they stepped out her car.   
“What do you mean?”   
Siyeon walked closer to Gahyeon and leaned in. She whispered and Gahyeon began tearing up.   
“How did you know?”   
“I’ve been part of it, I’ve read the books.”   
Siyeon grabbed her phone and texted Yoohyeon. She told her to tell Handong that this is what she wants and not to worry about anything. Also, to take care of Gahyeon.   
“I contacted my friends. Come here.”  
Siyeon opened her arms and Gahyeon immediately embraced her. She didn’t know what’s happening but Siyeon’s warmth mended her. Soon after, Siyeon laughed, a broken one.   
“So this is what it feels to hug an angel,” Gahyeon looked at her, “I can’t do this anymore. Let go now.”  
“What? What’s wrong?”   
“If only I had met you years earlier, this might be a great thing.” Siyeon gently rubbed Gahyeon’s back as she closed her eyes.   
“I don’t understand, but I won’t let go.”   
“It’s okay, you have a minute to treasure this.”  
“Don’t do this right now. What will happen if I let go?” Gahyeon asked. She doesn’t feel so good. Siyeon’s fingers are running on her back.   
“If only I could turn this color back to its original,” Siyeon said, “In that way, I could hug you anytime but rules are rules, aren’t they?”  
She’s losing her voice already. She tapped Gahyeon thrice and whispered to let go. A minute passed already and she felt her body fading away. “Farewell.”   
That was the last word Gahyeon heard from Siyeon before she found herself kneeling on the ground. Nobody was there. All that was left was her clothes.   
“No,” Gahyeon whispered, “Please, don’t disappear.” She looked around, hoping that Siyeon was just joking but to disappoint her even more, she found none.   
\--  
Yoohyeon arrived and saw Gahyeon alone. She asked her where’s Siyeon but she got silence as an answer. By that, she already knew what happened. She offered the younger one her hand and Gahyeon took it. She helped her up. Gahyeon looked at her with sadness in her eyes.   
“You accomplished the deal. We’re giving you the ability to choose. Stay or not.”   
Yoohyeon spoke, grabbing a pen and offering the contract to Gahyeon. The younger one only grabbed the paper and tore it apart.   
“I’m done with this kind of kingdom, this heaven is just as cruel as this world.”  
Yoohyeon smirked and put her pen back inside her pocket.  
“We’ll miss you, Lee Gahyeon. Hope you enjoyed your time in Heaven.”   
As she watched the bishop leaving, she felt a pain on her back. Her wings started turning gray. There’s no more white feathers. She kneeled on the ground as she felt the banishment from Heavens.


End file.
